


Nirvana

by actualmuffin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Undercover Missions, and by that i mean my girl skimmed it, barely beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualmuffin/pseuds/actualmuffin
Summary: Nines is undercover as a Traci at a club rival to Eden.Gavin wants to play a prank and maybe get a blowjob.Things do not go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i dont care about the specifics of canon or how this fits i just wanna write porn thank you for coming to my TED talk
> 
> special thanks to @wowlart on instagram, my beautiful bae who rp'd this with me

So Gavin didn’t read the menu. He didn’t need to: he saw the report at the station.  _ Connor RK900 status: undercover. Location: Nirvana club.  _ Nirvana was a rival of Eden. Gavin had put the pieces together and laughed his ass off with Tina.

But he should’ve read the menu. If he had, maybe, when he was already splayed on the bed waiting for his service to come and his prank to go every kind of right, he would have been less surprised. Because when Nines turned up at the room door, he didn’t expect military attire and a riding crop.

Both were equally shocked, but Nines was the one who least showed it and the first to speak. “Detective Reed. Unexpected, but not unwelcome.”

Gavin tried to play it cool, but couldn’t help but shift nervously as Nines rounded the bed. He was expecting a blowjob, maybe a nice doggy-style fuck (because fuck if he hadn’t been eyeing that nice firm ass since day one), not this… this…  _ dominatrix _ of the stone-faced android he was so used to working with. 

Nines was speaking again. “I work with traffic light safewords. ‘Green’ to keep going, ‘yellow’ to pause, ‘red’ to stop. Or do you prefer an alternative?”

“What the fuck, Nines?” Gavin could muster the strength to say.

Nines broke character for a minuscule moment. “What is it?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be a Traci?”

“Not so loud, Detective, if you please,” the android sighed. “And yes, I am.”

“But like!” Gavin flailed. “Tracis are supposed to be like… y’know!”

Nines raised a single eyebrow. “Submissive?”

“Yes!”

“Is that why you came?”

“I— Yes.”

“Did you not read the menu?”

The moment Gavin took to feel stupid is the moment Nines seized the opportunity to slip back in character and straddle him, pinning his hands behind his head. Gavin tried to wriggle free, but Nines had an iron grip.

As Gavin spouted curses, Nines said very calmly, “I already told you the safewords.”

And Gavin fell silent. 

“Shall we?”

Apparently there were handcuffs behind the bed —and not the fluffy pink kind, the real shit— because when Nines released Gavin, the cold metal bit into his wrists. Gavin struggled some more, just to test them, and tried to tilt up his face to get a glimpse. Then he felt the sting of the riding crop on his neck. 

“The more you move, the more you wait.” Nines’s voice was ice cold.

Gavin didn’t know what that meant and didn’t have the mind to find out before Nines yanked up his t-shirt. He’d already tossed his jacket to the side when he came into the room, something he now regrets. He should’ve left it on for the sake of making things difficult. Nines struck and his chest stung. Gavin bit back a yelp. “Nines, you fucking plastic prick!”

He put the riding crop under his chin. “Is that any way to talk to your master?”

Okay, so maybe every one of Nines’s words were going straight to his groin. That didn’t mean anything; he still wanted to top. “Let me go you piece of—!”

The crop struck his cheekbone, calculatingly close to his eye. Just as he was about to yell more, Nines grinded down on his dick. The curse escaping his lips turned into a groan. 

“Carrot and stick, Detective. Which one do you prefer?”

Gavin’s breath was stolen from his lips when Nines bent down and, while grinding down on him, he took one of his nipples in his mouth and the other in his hand. There was no way to deny his boner now.

Nines’s hands and mouth were warm in a way Gavin hadn’t really thought they could be. In the rare occasions they touched, it was always cold. Did he have heat regulation? But the thought vanished when he gently bit down on his nipple.

“Fuck!” Gavin gasped, and Nines took the opportunity to squeeze him through his jeans. “ _ Nines _ ,” he whined.

Nines struck him across the chest with the riding crop, dangerously close to his nipple. “It’s ‘Master’ for you, Detective.”

“You really think I’m gonna call you—  _ Shit! _ ” Nines squeezed again as his sentence became a curse, the sensation bordering on pain. And yet, there he was. Iron-hard.

“It would make things easier for you, yes,” Nines purred. “But then again, you do like challenges, don’t you?”

Long fingers pulled down his fly while the riding crop held his chin. How the hell did he open his pants with one hand? Gavin was starting to suspect the Traci thing wasn’t just a cover. Before he knew it, his dick was out, and Nines didn’t waste a second to begin stroking it. His hands were just a little bit warmer than the average human’s, and somehow that felt amazing.

The riding crop left his chin and Nines used that hand to massage his balls. Normally Gavin wasn’t a loud guy, but being unable to move under Nines was  _ exhilarating _ . But he’d be damned if he ever was to admit that. Small whines left his lips.

“Enjoying yourself, Detective?” Nines said.

“Fuck off—  _ Hngh! _ ”

The android squeezed a little too hard, making him writhe. Then he resumed stroking him at a leisurely pace.

But Gavin was through with ‘leisurely’. He bucked his hips to receive more of the friction he was so desperate for, but Nines had something else in mind. His iron grip moved from his balls to his hip and held him down as much as he needed to tease him with those long, nimble fingers.

“ _ Nines, _ ” he moaned.

His fingers rubbed just under the head. “You know that’s not what you should call me, Detective.”

“Like hell!”

Nines dipped his head and flicked the leaking precum with his tongue. “Are you sure?”

Gavin had to admit it was very tempting, but he wasn’t gonna give him that bragging right.

His silence was enough for Nines. “Very well.”

And suddenly he was jacking him off just tight enough and just warm enough and just fast enough and Gavin squirmed, writhed in bliss and he felt himself coming he was so close to coming and—

And then Nines’s hands were off him.

Gavin yelped. “Come  _ on! _ ” Nines moved up to straddle his chest, and Gavin found himself silenced, for a good long moment, by the bulge sitting mere inches from his face. “S-So… You do have the whole package.”

“Would you like to take a look?”

Before Gavin could respond, he lowered his fly and released his full glory. Now he was truly speechless.

“You can stare all you want, Detective, but my functions do not include self-lubrication.”

“Your wha—” Nines pushed his dick into Gavin’s mouth with a swift motion of his hips. Despite that, part of his mind was graceful that Nines took pity on him enough to not shove the whole thing in. Because he didn’t know if it was the angle he saw it from or the strain of his jaw, but that thing looked  _ huge _ .

As Nines began to thrust, Gavin groaned around his dick. Nines stopped and broke character for an exasperated second. “You may tap the wall if you want to stop.”

Gavin’s hands remained balled in fists.

“Very well.” Nines resumed thrusting, and soon drool dribbled out of the corners of Gavin’s mouth. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or the desperation of having his own dick ignored after almost coming, or maybe even the very small satisfied sigh that Nines emitted, but Gavin began to bob his head. “Oh? Someone decided to be obedient.”

Gavin glared up at him upon being unable to tell him to fuck off, but when he did, he saw a most beautiful sight. He saw Nines, eyes half-lidded, cheeks flushed blue, lips parted and tucked into— was that a smile? He could’ve come right then and there.

“Like what you see? Enjoy it while you can.”

Then Nines pulled out of his mouth and Gavin gasped for air. Before he could recover, though, firm hands flipped him over. He was too busy wondering how the cuffs managed without tangling to notice that the hands lingered on his hips.

“Nines? Nines, what the—”

He pulled up his hips, and Gavin got chills up his spine.

“You did purchase the whole package, detective.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe, if Gavin had read the menu, he would’ve given up on his prank and gotten a burger. But now, he  _ is _ kinda glad he didn’t read the damn menu. If he had, he’d never have tried this and never would’ve found himself enjoying it. That was the part he was never, ever,  _ ever _ going to show or say out loud.

Instead of that, he grunted and cursed under his breath as the riding crop struck his ass cheek. If he could’ve turned to see, he probably would’ve seen a red welt. The position was humiliating, but strangely arousing. 

Nines’s hand grabbed the affected cheek and pulled it to the side, exposing his hole. Gavin couldn’t help but squirm. Then he felt something liquid and cold. “Shit, Nines, uh—”

He cut himself off. He wasn’t about to tell Nines he’d never bottomed out before. 

But Nines paid attention when he least wanted it. As he rubbed the lube around his hole with two teasing fingers and Gavin shivered under him, he spoke. “Did you want to say anything?” Gavin only grunted in response, but then Nines thrust in a finger and moved up to whisper in his ear. “Well?”

The sensation was… not that strange. He’d never really bottomed but he’d experimented with himself when he was bored. But it was definitely different to have someone else’s finger up his ass. First of all, he didn’t know when he’d— oh.

Nines curled his finger and brushed against his prostate, and Gavin jolted. “ _ Well? _ ” he repeated in a gruff whisper, biting his ear. 

Upon Gavin’s absolute refusal to speak, Nines squeezed in another finger. Gavin choked down a moan. He felt tight, maybe too tight, but then Nines moved and scissored and massaged his prostate and, in a couple of minutes, he loosened up. “Nines, _ fuck.” _

Nines’s other hand forgot the riding crop and spanked his cheek. “What did you say?”

There he went again. Gavin would die rather than get caught calling Nines ‘Master’. But a harsh curl of his fingers on his prostate got him thinking that, really, they were the only ones in the room. “Fuck, fine!”

Nines slowed down and kept quiet in expectation. 

“It’s… You know I’m a top, right?”

“ _ Usually _ a top, I take it.” Nines’s fingers twitched, making Gavin gasp. “It is your first time taking, then. What would you want me to do about it?”

Gavin buried his face in the sheets. “Just… take it easy…  _ Ah! _ ”

Another spank and another curl. “Take it easy,  _ what? _ ”

“Fuck! Take it easy, please?”

Another curl. A drop of precum leaked from Gavin’s dick.

“T-Take it easy, Master...?”

The fingers left him. For a moment, he only felt the bed buck as Nines shifted his position. But then his hands landed on his hips and something thicker than a finger pressed against his hole. “Good boy.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck—”

“You know the safewords, Detective.” 

“If I’m not saying them it’s for a reason!”

The tip pressed against the ring of muscles, stretching Gavin beyond what his fingers had done. For a moment, it ached. Gavin choked every noise that threatened to leave his throat. But then one of the too-warm hands slipped down around him and stroked his length, and Gavin couldn’t bite back the moan anymore.

Nines pushed himself ever so slowly into Gavin, pumped his dick at an agonizingly slow pace, and Gavin panted into the sheets. “F-Fuck, when I said ‘take it easy’ I didn’t mean—”

“What did you mean, then?”

Gavin tried to buck his hips into Nines’s hand, but he couldn’t do it without moving around the dick currently pushing into him. “I— Fuck, I meant— Touch me!”

Nines slapped his ass once more. “Touch me  _ what? _ ”

All thoughts left Gavin’s mind as he felt himself twitch around Nines. “Touch me, Master!”

Nines pressed his chest against Gavin’s back and started to thrust. Maybe androids had a little more control over their genitals than humans, because every thrust seemed to align with Gavin’s prostate. Nines’s hand stroked his dick and the other played with his nipple, making him moan as if in heat.

“Fuck, I’m gonna—”

“No, you are not.”

His hand clamped down on the base Gavin’s dick and he could have  _ cried _ , but he just yelped. Nines kept hitting his prostate with every thrust, and the stimulation was killing him. “Come on!”

“You know what you have to say.” Even Nines’s voice was starting to get a hungry edge to it.

Gavin gulped, swallowing his pride. “ _ P-Please, Master, let me come! _ ”

Nines pinched his nipple, bit the back of his shoulder, and released his dick to stroke him to the limit. With a cry, Gavin came in a matter of seconds.

Nines thrust a few more times until he himself came, pulling out and jacking himself off on Gavin’s back. He felt the strings of thyrium-based cum on his lower back and cheeks. Part of him worried about his clothes, still half-on, but most of him was too blissed out to notice. 

“If you are interested, there is also the aftercare package.”

Gavin didn’t think about it twice. “Hand me my credit card.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's the end of the sex, folks. what's left is fluff and crack, which depending on who you ask can be just as good eue


	3. Chapter 3

Once the formalities were set aside, Nines unlocked the cuffs and Gavin slumped on the bed. Stretching his shoulders, he reached behind himself to tug at his used hole. It was soft and moist, and he bit his lip. Shame aside, a little bubbly excitement surged up inside his chest.

Nines put away the lube and wiped his hands on baby wipes, and pulled out some more to clan Gavin’s back. Part of him wanted to stay like that some more, but the other part just wanted to relax and let himself be pampered for fucking once. When Nines finished, he fished out a small tube. “Anti-inflammatory cream,” he supplied, and squeezed a dollop on his fingers.

Gavin sighed contentedly as Nines rubbed the fresh cream on the welts on his cheeks, then turned around for him to treat his chest. Nines grabbed his forearm, and for a moment Gavin tensed up, but then he realized it was to put cream on his wrists, which had turned an angry red from the strain. “Good thing I use a jacket,” he mumbled drowsily. 

Nines then kissed up his arm until he reached his neck, and the gentle warm lips coming from such a usually cold android made Gavin feel special. “You’ve been good, Detective,” he said against his neck.

Gavin didn’t expect such tenderness from Nines, especially not in the current undercover mission. But then again, he did just purchase the aftercare package. When Nines tossed away the wipes and the cream to lay down beside him and trace his jaw tenderly, doubt began to claw at his mind. 

“This part of your job?” he asked. 

“Only if you want it to be,” Nines answered cryptically. Gavin didn’t know what to make of that and decided not to care.

#

Back at the station, Tina caught up with him in the break room. “ _ Someone’s _ glowing,” she teased with a smirk.

Suddenly, Gavin’s cup of coffee was infinitely interesting.

Tina slid up to his side and nudged his elbow. “So? How was it?”

“It was, uh— good,” he said, clearing his throat.

“Was he embarrassed? Did you get  _ any _ emotion out of him?”

Gavin remembered the gentle aftercare he was showered with. “I think I did, yeah.”

“Come on, Gav! Tell me the juicy bits!”

“You know what, I think I have some paperwork to do.” Gavin quickly made a beeline for the office, but Tina caught his jacket.

“Since when are you the respons...?” She drifted off. He realized that, as she pulled his jacket, it revealed the bite mark Nines left between the back of his neck and shoulder.

He shrugged her off and hurried to his desk, face red. Maybe he shouldn’t have, since Tina called loudly from the break room for everyone to hear, “You’re a _ bottom?! _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter i know. that's all folks :y thank u for reading i love yall.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW HAVE YALL SEEN THIS https://www.instagram.com/p/BouKVNCHtb4/ THANKS BABE


End file.
